The Sweet Candy Picnic
by VickyT36
Summary: The Candy Kingdom Racers and the Sweet Tooth Racers have a picnic together. Same pairings that HardWrapping uses
1. How the Candy Kingdom Prepares

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another Sugar Rush fanfic, Sweet Tooth Racers belong to HardWrapping  
**

**Chapter 1: How the Candy Kingdom Racers Prepare  
**

In Sugar Rush, the racers of the Candy Kingdom were at the castle preparing food for their picnic. The picnic was to celebrate that their neighbors, the Sweet Tooth Racers were free from their evil ruler Garry Gumball, and that Jimmy Jawcracker was now their president.

"This is going to be a great picnic, Vanellope." said Candlehead. "You said it, Candlehead, we'll have food, races, and games." said Vanellope. Everyone was in the kitchen making a special dish for the picnic.

Taffyta made strawberry taffy roll-ups. Adorabeezle made some flavored Popsicles. Gloyd made two marshmallow pumpkin pies. Crumbelina made some cannoli and chocolate biscotti.

Minty made some candied apples. Snowanna made snow cones. Rancis made peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches. Jubileena made some cherry pies.

Swizzle was bringing unicorn pops, and swizzle sticks. Candlehead was bringing some birthday cake. And Vanellope was bringing mint chocolate cookies. "I can't wait to see the the Sweet Tooth Racers." said Jubileena.

"You mean you can't wait to see Larry De Lickerish." said Crumbelina. "What, he's nice, he's handsome, and charming. What else could a girl want?" asked Jubileena.

"Okay, everyone get ready, I told Jimmy we'd meet them at Lemonade Lake in an hour." said Vanellope.

Outside, Gloyd was putting his pies into his kart, when Rancis and Swizzle came up behind him. "Hey, dude." said Swizzle. "Hey, guys. You think we're going to beat the sweet teeth in the games and races?" asked Gloyd, using his nickname for the Sweet Tooth Racers.

"Totally, man." said Rancis. "Remember guys, the Sweet Tooth Racers are our friends now. So try not to get to competitive with the other guys." said Vanellope, carrying her cookies to her kart.

As she walked away, Gloyd kept staring at her. "Still got a crush, buddy?" asked Swizzle, crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrow. "So what if I do, are you guys going to try to impress Minty and Taffyta?" asked Gloyd.

"So what if we are." Rancis shot back. Soon everyone was packed and ready. "You guys ready?" asked Vanellope, sitting in her kart. Everyone nodded, and they drove off in the direction of the Lemonade Lake.

**That's chapter 1, please review, and HardWrapping thanks for letting me use your characters**


	2. How the Sweet Tooth Kingdom Prepares

**Chapter 2: How the Sweet Tooth Kingdom Prepares  
**

Meanwhile the Sweet Tooth Racers were preparing their dishes for the picnic at their castle. "Agreeing to this picnic was a great idea, Jimmy." said Mann. "You said it, dude." said Jimmy.

Sydney made some special maple syrup sauce. Jimmy was bringing jawbreakers for after the picnic. Larry cooked some licorice pasta with cherry balls. Petty and Patrick made some ca-pop rock burritos.

Cindy whipped some gingerbread chips to go with Sydney's sauce. Tea made some of her famous chocolate chip cookie dough dumplings. Fang was bringing fruit roll-ups.

Manny was bringing a chocolate yule log. And Dough fried some doughnuts. "Hey." said Tea, irritated. "Que pasa, Tea?" asked Larry. "Someone's been pilfering my dumplings." said Tea, putting her hands on her hips.

Everyone looked around, and saw the twins with their backs faced to them. "Boys." said Tea. They turned around, to reveal crumbs on their faces. "Sorry..." started Patrick. "...Tea." finished Petty.

"We couldn't..." Petty started. "...help ourselves." Patrick finished. Tea sighed, and then smiled. "That's okay, guys. There's plenty more for the picnic." said Tea. "All right, guys. Let's get going." said Jimmy.

Sydney put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled. "Snapper, come here, boy." he called. The castle pet came running to him, and Sydney picked him up. "You're bringing Snapper?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, he'd love to see Adorabeezle again." Sydney explained. Everyone loaded up their karts, and drove off to Lemonade Lake.

**That's chapter 2, please be sure to review**


	3. Let's Get this Picnic Started

**Chapter 3: Let's Get this Picnic Started  
**

At Lemonade Lake, the Candy Kingdom Racers were setting their food on the picnic tables, and putting the things for their activities on the ground. "When are they going to be here?" asked Snowanna.

"Here they come now." said Vanellope, pointing to the distance. The double dash karts, were driving down the road. They parked their karts, and hopped out. The Candy Kingdom racers, came up to greet them.

"Hello, President Jawcracker." said Vanellope. "You too, President Von Schweetz. And you to gorgeous." said Jimmy, referring to Crumbelina.

Crumbelina rolled her eyes, and said, "Hi, Jimmy." Larry took out his licorice whip, and flung it out towards Jubileena. It wrapped around her, and he pulled her in. "Hola, mi amor." he said.

Jubileena giggled. "Hi Larry." said Jubileena. "Hi Dough." said Candlehead, waving. "Hi, Candlehead." said Dough, waving back. "Hello everyone." said Tea bowing, and Fang bowed with her.

"Hey, Tea." said Taffyta. "Hi Fang." said Rancis. "Hey Patrick." said Swizzle. "Hi, Petty." said Minty. "It's great to..." started Petty. "...see you again." Patrick finished.

"Howdy, Gloyd." said Cindy. "Hi, Cindy." said Gloyd. "Hey, Adorabeezle." said Sydney. "Hi, Sydney." said Adorabeezle. Snapper jumped out from the kart, and ran up to her.

"Hey, Snapper, it's nice to see you too." she said, as Snapper licked her cheek. "Okay, now that we're all here we can start the activities. First we'll play some jawball (baseball), then we'll have a boat race across the lake, then we'll have a scavenger hunt, we'll eat, and finish off with a race." said Vanellope.

"Well, what are we standing around for?" asked Manny. "Yeah, let's get this picnic started." said Snowanna. And all the Sugar Rush Racers all ran off to start their fun.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Boys vs Girls

**Chapter 4: Boys vs. Girls  
**

"Okay, how should we do our jawball game?" asked Snowanna. "Our leaders could pick them." suggested Dough. "No Dough, they'd just pick the kids from their own kingdom." said Manny.

"Oh, right sorry." said Dough, looking sheepish. "It's okay, Dough I would've suggested the same thing." said Candlehead. "Hey, boys vs. girls." said Taffyta. "Great idea." said Tea.

"Are you sure?" asked Swizzle. "Yeah, why?" asked Adorabeezle. "I mean, we're guys..." started Patrick. "...and you're all girls." finished Petty. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tea, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, sometimes guys are better at sports than girls." said Gloyd. "Well, we'll just see about that." said Vanellope. The guys and girls then split into their teams.

"This jawball game's in the bag." said Jimmy. "Yeah, but I don't think teasing the girls about guys being better than girls was such a good idea." said Dough, twiddling his fingers.

"Ah come on Dough, we're guys, we're supposed to make fun of girls, it's our job." said Manny, putting his arm over his best friend's shoulder. "The nerve of those guys. Saying they're better than us." said Taffyta.

"Don't worry, girls, we can beat them." said Vanellope. "Yeah, we'll cream 'em." said Cindy. The game then started, the girls were in the field, and the guys were at the bat.

Vanellope was the pitcher, Gloyd was up to bat, and Crumbelina was the catcher. "Ready, Orangeboar?" asked Vanellope. "Give it all you got, Von Schweetz." Gloyd challenged.

Vanellope pitched the ball as hard as she could, but Gloyd hit it, and ran. Midway into the game, the girls had 5 while the guys had 7. When it was the girls turn to bat, Jubileena was up, and Larry was the pitcher.

Larry, kissed the jawbreaker ball, and then pitched it to his lover. She swung, and hit a home run. "Whew, that kiss really helped." said Jubileena, when she got back to home.

It the was the last part of the game, the teams were tied 9 to 9. Dough was up to bat, and Candlehead was pitching. Dough stood at home holding the bat. "Dough, you have the bat upside down." called Manny. "Oh, sorry." said Dough, and quickly put it the right way.

"Oh, boy with Candlehead pitching and Dough batting, either one of us could lose." said Rancis, putting his hand over his face. Candlehead threw the ball, Dough missed, she threw it again, Dough missed, but when she threw it the third time, he got it.

He ran as fast as he could, but he got tagged out by Snowanna. "Girls win!" cried Vanellope, as all the girls cheered. "Beat by girls, what's our world coming to?" Jimmy asked the guys.

All the guys either shrugged their shoulders or groaned.

**That's chapter 4, please review!**


End file.
